Read-only memory (ROM) is a type of memory that persistently stores content or data. Typically, a ROM device comprises a memory arrangement having a plurality of bit-1 ROM cells and bit-0 ROM cells, where a bit-1 ROM cell is configured as storing a bit of data equal to 1 and a bit-0 ROM cell is configured as storing a bit of data equal to 0. To read a memory cell within a memory arrangement of a ROM device, a voltage is applied to the memory cell. If the memory cell is a bit-1 ROM cell, the memory cell produces a first response. If the memory cell is a bit-0 ROM cell, the memory cell produces a second response different than the first response. Thus, depending upon the response of the memory cell to the applied voltage, the memory cell is determined to be a bit-1 ROM cell or a bit-0 ROM cell, and thus as storing a 0 or a 1.